Cloud computing services allow users to create, edit, share, and collaborate on files that are stored on the cloud computing service. Users connect to the cloud computing service over a remote network such as the Internet. Files that may be stored on the cloud computing service include word processing documents, spreadsheets, presentations, images, audio files, video files, and many other types of documents and files. The cloud computing service also provides document editing applications for displaying and editing certain files. These applications are sent from the cloud computing service to a client computer and displayed on a web browser executing the client computer. For example, a cloud computing service may send to a client computer a document editing application for displaying and editing word processing documents stored on the cloud computing service. For collaborative documents, the cloud computing service sends the application to each collaborator so that they can view and edit the document at the same time.
Each collaborator of a collaborative document stored on a cloud computing service may edit the document. A collaborator may also propose suggested edits of the document, which another collaborator may choose to accept or reject. For example, the main author of a collaborative document may request a collaborator to proofread the document. The collaborator inserts a number of suggested edits in the document for the main author to review. If the main author accepts a suggested edit, the suggested edit is incorporated into the document. If the main author rejects a suggested edit, the suggested edit is not incorporated into the document. It is useful for users to have other people review their documents and propose improvements, but it may be difficult to find a person to review a document in a timely manner. Also, human reviewers may miss instances where improvements may be made and may provide inconsistent suggestions.